


4:30 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I enjoyed running errands with my daughter, but you'll remain within a cell for the afternoon,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a Metropolis villain.
Kudos: 1





	4:30 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I enjoyed running errands with my daughter, but you'll remain within a cell for the afternoon,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a Metropolis villain after he defeated her.

THE END


End file.
